The use of wireless end devices such as smart phones, tablets, Bluetooth Low Energy (BLE) gadgets, and other devices has become increasingly popular. Such devices may include applications that may communicate with a vehicle. In order to communicate with a particular vehicle, the wireless end devices must know vehicle specific information. Storing such vehicle specific information on a wireless end device makes the information vulnerable to hackers, malware, viruses, etc. and thus, causes the vehicle to be unsecure.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods and systems for providing secure communications between a wireless end device and a vehicle. In addition, it is desirable to provide methods and systems for providing secure communications between a wireless end device and a vehicle without storing vehicle information on the wireless end device. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.